Secreto No Tan Secreto
by ielviraotero040
Summary: Bella y Emmett llevan 8 meses juntos y poco a poco Alice, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie se van enterando, Bella sabe que ellas lo saben, y Emmett sabe que ellos lo saben. pero entre ellos no saben que el resto lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov.**

Hoy, domingo, 27 de octubre, salí a comer al restaurante "Eclipse" a las afueras de Forks. Me senté en una mesa del fondo y pedí un ravioli de setas y una Coca-Cola.

Cuando estoy comiendo escucho la puerta abrirse y siento un escalofrío, pero tan pronto como entra alguien, esa misma persona, sale sin mediar palabra con nadie y sin saber porque siento una repentina tristeza.

Al acabar de comer me dirijo a casa en mi vieja camioneta roja. Al entrar en casa cuelgo el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, compruebo si hay correo y voy a la cocina a beber algo. Me siento en el sofá y enciendo la televisión, pero, nada más encenderla mi móvil suena.

¿Sí?

¿Bells?

Hola, Ally.

Belly, Bellssss.

¿Qué pasa Alice?

Va a haber una fiesta de disfraces el día de Halloween en casa y tú y yo tenemos que ir de compras a comprar los mejores vestidos.

Ally, sabes que no me gusta ir de compras.

Ahh… se siente. Tienes que ir sí o sí. Este año no te escapas, el año pasado fuiste muy mona con el disfraz de ángel del año anterior, pero este año no lo permitiré.

Valeee. Ven mañana a buscarme.

Lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Incluso había pensado en ir ahora y hacerte compañía, no me gusta que estés sola en esa casa.

Ally, llevo años viviendo aquí y no me pasó nada.

Pero antes estaba tu padre policía.

Yaaaa…. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, llevaba todo el día sin pensar en él.

No le gustaría saber que no piensas en él.

Sí que pienso en él, pero pensar en él me duele, lo echo mucho de menos.

Normal, yo también echaría de menos a Carlisle si se muriera.

Pero Charlie murió muy repentinamente, ni si quiera pude despedirme de él.

Nadie pudo, Bells. ¿Quieres que pase contigo la noche?

Sí, por favor, me siento sola.

Valeee, en 10 minutos estoy ahí.

Vale.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 21 años, hace 8 meses mi padre, Charlie, se murió de un ataque al corazón cuando salió a pescar con Billy Black, el padre del que fue mi novio durante los tres años que estuve en el instituto de Forks, vivo en la casa que perteneció a mi padre y que me dejó de herencia al morirse. Físicamente soy como cualquier otra chica del montón, estatura media, ojos marrón chocolate, pelo marrón y pocas curvas. Soy bastante torpe y me gusta leer, alguna vez había oído a Alice llamarme ratoncito de biblioteca, solo porque me gusta meterme en la inmensa biblioteca de su padre y leer, también le irrita que no quiera ir de compras con ella y con Rose.

Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale son mis mejores amigas, las conocí el primer día que estuve en el instituto de Forks y desde entonces habíamos sido inseparables, ambas tienen 21 años como yo. Después de la muerte de Charlie ella dos se quedaron con migo todos los días en casa, durante el día y la noche, durante un mes entero.

Alice tiene dos hermanos: Edward, mi mejor amigo, tiene 22 años, y Emmett, mi novio en secreto que tiene 23 años. Rose tiene un hermano gemelo, Jasper, el amor secreto de Alice, aunque no fuera tan secreto puesto que sus hermanos lo saben y Rose también, parece ser que el único que no lo sabe es él.

Alice es la más baja de las tres, mide 1,55, su pelo es marrón corto y las puntas de este salen disparadas hacia todas partes, su pequeño cuerpo es perfecto, con curvas donde hay que tenerlas y un perfecto trasero. Rose es la más alta, mide 1,75, es rubia natural, su pelo es largo hasta casi rozarle el culo y lo tiene siempre perfectamente peinado, pechos voluptuosos y culo perfecto.

Cogí el móvil y llame a Emmett.

¿Sí?

Amor, ¿estás solo?

No, estoy con Edward.

¿Podrías ir a tu habitación?

Claro. Ya. Dime amor.

Alice viene a mi casa a dormir y mañana vamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta del jueves.

¿No podemos estar juntos?

Me temo que no, pero…

¿Pero…?

El martes podrías pasarte por aquí.

Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Bien, ya estoy deseando que vengas, tengo algo que comentarte.

¿No puede ser ahora?

No, porque acabo de oír el coche de tu hermana pararse delante de mi casa.

Vale.

Mañana hablamos amor.

Vale. Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Colgué y me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando Alice iba a timbrar abrí la puerta dándole un susto.

¡Dios, Bella! Me diste un susto.

Era lo que pretendía.

Saca esa sonrisa de tu boca o mañana te compro unos tacones de 20 centímetros de alto.

No te atreverás.

Oh, sí que me atreveré.

Vale, vale, ya paro.

Bien. ¿Me ayudas con las cosas?

¿Qué cosas?

Las que traje.

¿Para qué traes cincuenta cosas si solo vas a dormir aquí hoy?

¿Quién dijo eso? Me quedo aquí hasta la fiesta.

¡¿Qué?!

Lo que oyes.

Como quieras. Te ayudo a subir las cosas a tu habitación y ordenas tus cosas, mientras yo voy a estar fuera.

¡Vale! Sabía que no te opondrías.

Vamos a subir todo eso arriba.

Cogí una de las maletas con una mano y con la otra cogí un neceser y Alice cogió la otra maleta y el otro neceser. Lo subimos todo a su habitación. En la casa hay 3 habitaciones. La mía es la que siempre tuve, la de Alice es la que antes era de invitados y Rose dijo que no le importaba dormir en la habitación de Charlie. Aunque cada una vivía aun en casa de sus padres con sus hermanos, tenían la esperanza de algún día venirse a vivir conmigo.

Alice, es muy temprano. ¿Llamo a los chicos y a Rose para que vengan y vemos unas pelis?

¡Vale! Dile a Rose que traiga ropa y que se quede hasta el día de la fiesta como yo.

Vale…

¡Bien! Cuanto te quiero.

Y yo a ti. Voy a salir a llamarlos.

¿No puedes llamarlos desde la sala?

Sí, pero quiero salir afuera a que me dé un poco el aire.

¡Vale!

Baje las escaleras y salí afuera al patio trasero. Primero llamaría a Emmett.

¿Sí?

¿Emm?

No, Bella, soy Edward. Emmett está en el baño.

Ah, vale. ¿Estáis muy ocupados hoy por la tarde?

Bells, ya es por la tarde.

Ya, pero el resto de la tarde.

No sé, tendrás que preguntarle a Emmett.

¡Eddy! ¿Con quién hablas desde mi móvil?

Te acaba de llamar Bells.

Dile que se ponga, Eddy.

No me llames Eddy.

JAJAJAJA, HASTA BELLY BELLS TE LLAMA EDDY JAJAJAJAJA.

Me lo llama porque tú lo dijiste primero.

JAJAJAJA SÍ CLARO JAJAJAJA

Ed, ponme con el anda.

Vale. ¡Emmy! Dice que te pongas.

¡Voy!

¿Qué hace?

Ahora mismo, comer.

¡Ya estoy!

Toma.

Dime am… Bells.

Amor ve a tu habitación.

Vale. Ve diciendo.

A ver. Hay dos cosas.

Dime.

1- Tú y Edward venís esta tarde a mi casa a ver unas pelis ¿no?

Sí, claro. ¿La segunda?

Alice se queda hasta la fiesta del jueves asique solo nos podemos ver cuando vengáis ahora y cuando estemos todos juntos.

Bueno, aunque me disgusta la idea, está bien.

¡Vale! Amor te echo de menos, quiero verte ya.

Ya voy para ahí ahora con Edward.

Vale. Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Hasta ahora.

Colgué y marque a Rose.

¿Sí?

Rose.

Dime Bella.

Ally se queda en mi casa hasta la fiesta del jueves y dice que tú también vengas. ¿Vienes?

Sí, claro.

Vale, y otra cosa. Hoy por la tarde vienen los Cullen y tú y Jass tenéis que venir. Vamos a ver unas pelis.

Yo sí. Pero Jass no se, tengo que preguntarle.

Valee. Venir cuando podáis.

Vale. Hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora.

Colgué y volví dentro de casa. Subí a la habitación de Alice.

¡Isabella Marie Swan!

¡Marie Alice Culle! ¿Qué?

¿Quién es tu novio?

¿De qué hablas?

"Oh amorrrr te amo" y "Amor te echo de menos"

1º Me imitas fatal. Y 2º yo nunca dije eso.

Sí que lo dijiste. Te oí perfectamente desde la ventana.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste?

Oí que decías "¡Vale! Amor te echo de menos, quiero verte ya." Y "Vale. Te amo."

Ahh estaba hablando con mi madre.

Clarooo. ¿Desde cuándo le llamas tú a tu madre amor? No contestes, lo haré yo. Desde nunca.

Ally… no te enfades.

Pues dime quien es.

Valeee. Estoy con Emmett.

¿Con mi hermano?

Sí.

¿El que tiene 2 años más que tú?

Sí.

¿Somos cuñadas?

Sí.

¿Desde cuándo?

El día anterior a que Charlie muriera empezamos a salir, pero no era muy apropiado empezar a salir con alguien el día de la muerte de mi padre, así que decidimos salir en secreto.

¿Así que todas esas noches que iba a la habitación de Emm y no estaba, estaba contigo?

Sí.

¿Llevais saliendo 8 meses y no me lo dijiste?

No. Tenía pensado decirle mañana que el día de la fiesta hiciéramos público lo nuestro.

Ahh, vale, pero tienes que decírselo a Rose.

No quiero.

¿Por qué?

Porque quiero que se entere como el resto.

Si se entera de que yo lo sé se va a cabrear.

Lo sé pero no quiero decírselo ahora.

Valee, pero si se enfada que se enfade contigo.

Esta bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett pov.**

Era domingo 27 de octubre faltaban pocos días para Halloween, y hoy tendría una cita con mi preciosa y perfecta novia secreta. Entre en el restaurante "Eclipse" a las afueras de Forks, la busqué por el restaurante y no la vi, así que volví a casa.

De camino a casa fui pensando que tenía que preguntare a mi preciosa Bella porque no había acudido a la cita, aunque no podía reprocharle mucho, siendo pareja en secreto no podría decirle a Alice o a Rose que tenía una cita con su novio.

Cuando llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y me puse a jugar con algunos videojuegos y a pensar en la cita que tendríamos mañana. De repente oí a mi hermana Alice gritar como una loca y baje a preguntarle a Edward si sabia porque estaba así pero al momento de que acabara de bajar las escaleras empezó a sonar mi teléfono y conteste sin mirar quien era.

¿Sí?

Amor, ¿estás solo?- esa era mi Belly Bells, mi novia.

No, estoy con Edward.

¿Puedes ir a tu habitación?

Claro.- subí las escaleras a todo correr y entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara.- Ya. Dime.

Alice viene a mi casa a dormir y mañana vamos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta del jueves.

¿No podremos estar juntos?

Me temo que no, pero…- mierda, esto se ponía interesante.

¿Pero…?- _dios, como me diga que pase por su casa para compensármelo y follemos me da un ataque aquí mismo-_

El martes podrías pasarte por aquí.- _ dios lo sabía, pequeño Emmy tienes que estar preparado._

Sí, claro, por supuesto- _esto no me lo pierdo ni muerto._

Bien, ya estoy deseando que vengas, tengo algo que comentarte.

¿No puede ser ahora?

No, porque acabo de oír el coche de tu hermana pararse delante de mi casa.- _ maldita enana que llegaba en el momento menos oportuno._

Vale.

Mañana hablamos amor.

Vale, te amo- _ joder si la amo._

Y yo a ti.

Cuando colgó me di cuenta de que el pequeño Emmy estaba despierto, tenía dos opciones: una, jugar con él hasta que se durmiera, o dos, darme una ducha de agua fría, cosa que no tenía muchas ganas. Así que cogí el portátil y busque las fotos que una vez le había sacado a Bella totalmente desnuda con su total consentimiento, pero prometiendo que solo las usaría en emergencias como esta. Busque una especialmente, una en la que ella salía tumbada en su cama mordiéndose el labio y con las piernas abiertas permitiendo que vea su perfecto y húmedo coño, una mano la tenía sobre uno de sus pechos, estrujándolo, y la otra mano la tenía debajo de la cabeza, dándole un aire más sensual. Me acordaba que cuando había sacado esas fotografías, yo también estaba desnudo para que ella también me sacara las fotos a mí. También me acordaba de que ella en una ocasión me había llamado diciéndome que estaba supercachonda y que me necesitaba, entonces yo había propuesto que cada uno buscara las fotos que nos habían hecho y que nos masturbáramos mientras hablábamos, o más bien mientras gemíamos, lo que nos hacia excitarnos más.

Tras correrme DOS veces mirando esa imagen me fui a la ducha. Cuando estaba en la ducha mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

¡EDDY!

Emmett, no me llames así, y ¿qué quieres?

Contesta a mi móvil, estoy saliendo de la ducha.

Vale. ¿Sí? No, Bella, soy Edward. Emmett está en el baño- oí como bajaba las escaleras a la sala. Salí del baño solo con los calzoncillos y fui a la habitación a ponerme unos pantalones rápidamente para bajar y hablar con Bells.- ¡Eddy! ¿Con quién hablas desde mi móvil?

Te acaba de llamar Bells. No me llames Eddy.

JAJAJA, HASTA BELLY BELLS TE LLAMA EDDY, JAJAJAJA- _Lo sabía, mi amor es perfecta._

Me lo llama porque tú lo dijiste primero.

JAJA SÍ CLARO JAJAJA- fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

Vale, ¡Emmy! Dice que te pongas.

¡Voy!

Ahora mismo, comer.

¡Ya estoy!

Toma.

Dime am… Bells.- _mierda, casi digo amor delante de Edward._

Amor, vete a tu habitación.

Vale. Ve diciendo.- _tonto, tienes que hablar con ella en la habitación._

A ver. Hay dos cosas.

Dime.

1º Tú y Edward venís esta tarde a mi casa a ver unas pelis ¿no?

Sí, claro.- _con las ganas que tengo de verte…-_ ¿Segundo?

Alice se queda hasta la fiesta del jueves asique solo nos podemos ver cuando vengáis ahora y cuando estemos todos juntos. – _maldita duende, ¿no puede estar quieta ni un segundo?_

Bueno, aunque me disgusta la idea, está bien.

¡Vale! Amor te echo de menos, quiero verte ya.

Ya voy para ahí ahora con Edward.

Vale. Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Hasta ahora.

Colgó y me tumbe en la cama, estaba pensando en Bella cuando Edward llamó a mi puerta.

¡Pasa!

Emmett, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Parece que vayas a cortar conmigo. JAJAJAJA.

Que tonto eres.

A ver, al grano. Que vamos a casa de Bella.

De ella quería hablarte.

Dime…- _esto empieza a preocuparme._

Estoy enamorada de ella.- _¡No!_

Emm…. Creo que ella no está interesada en ti.- _mierda, mierda, y más mierda. No puedo salir de esta sin que se entere de la verdad._

Eso ya lo sé, pero estaba pensando en confesárselo, y quería saber que que te parecía la idea.

Bueno… no sé, tú sabrás.

Tío, tienes una cara de pánico total. Tranquilo que no te voy a quitar a tu novia.

¿Eh?- _mierda, lo sabe, como Bella se entere me quita los huevos, y yo quiero tener hijos._

Te acabo de oír llamarla amor y decirle te amo. Así que supongo que estáis juntos ¿no?

Sí. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Y nadie es nadie. Y no quiero que Bella sepa que tú lo sabes.

Vale. Pero tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

Me las preguntas en el coche de camino a su casa.

Vale. Vamos en el mío.

Vale.- bajamos las escaleras y nos metimos en el garaje y nos subimos al volvo plateado de Edward.- Dispara.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

Ocho meses.

¿No hace ocho meses que murió su padre?

Sí. Empezamos a salir el día anterior a que se muriera, y decidimos esperar a contarlo.

¿Lo habéis hecho?

Sí.

¿Con cuanta frecuencia?

Pues… no sé. ¿Alguna vez notaste que no estaba en mi habitación?

Más o menos. Te oía salir de la habitación pero pensaba que ibas abajo a beber o comer algo.

Pues cuando eso pasaba me iba a su casa. Al principio me llamaba porque no quería estar sola en esa casa llena de recuerdos de su padre. Después tuve la brillante idea de sugerir tener nuevos recuerdos nuestros felices.

O sea que, prácticamente todas las noches ¿no?

No. Algunas veces voy para hacerle compañía.

Claro, cuando tiene la regla.

No, a veces se siente mal porque echa de menos a su padre.

O sea que cuando tiene la regla también lo hacéis ¿no?

No. Déjate ya de preguntas que ya llegamos.

Vale.

Y que Bells no se entere de que lo sabes.

Está bien.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en la cocina haciendo algunas cosas con Alice pululando por la sala preparando todo para cuando llegaran los chicos.

¡Alice!

Dime Belly.

Emm no puede saber que sabes lo nuestro.

Vale.

Y no puedes decírselo a nadie.

Vale.

Ni a Rose.

Vale.

Ni a Jass, por muy enamorada que estés.

Vale. Que sí. A absolutamente a nadie.

Bien, porque acaban de llegar Rose y Jass.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Jass está aquí?!

Sí.

¡Dios! ¡Qué nervios!

Estás loca de remate.- fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaban Rose y Jass parados delante de la puerta con tres maletas a sus pies.- Hola, chicos, pasad. Rose, ¿para qué quieres tantas cosas? Solo son 4 días.

Ni que Alice hubiera traído menos.

Trajo dos maletas y dos neceseres. Hola Jass, Edward y Emmett están a punto de llegar.

Vale. Y ¿Alice?

No sé. Estaba aquí hace 5 segundos.

¡Estoy aquí!

Ah vale.- oí el sonido del volvo de Edward fuera y fui a la puerta.- Hola chicos.

Hola, Belly

Hola Edward.

Hola am… Bella.

Hola Emm. Pasad.

Pasaron por la puerta, primero Edward y después Emmett el que a pasar me toco el culo y me dio un beso en el cuello. Entre y cerré la puerta. Fui a la cocina a buscar bebidas para todos y cuando entre en la sala donde estaban todos vi a Emmett abrazando a Rosalie. Entre y deje las botellas de cerveza en la mesa y volví a la cocina. Cogí un vaso de agua y lo bebí, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta Emmett me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

Bella, amor, no te pongas celosa. Sabes que te amo.

Lo sé, no me puse celosa, solo estaba incomoda.

Celosa. Pero no tienes por qué estarlo ella es tu mejor amiga y yo soy tu precioso y perfecto novio, el que te ama más que a nadie.

Vale. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Así que vamos a mi habitación.

Vale.

Salimos de la cocina y fuimos a la sala.

Chicos, vamos arriba que quiero enseñarle algo que encontré a Emmett.

Vale. – respondieron todos.

Subimos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Emm, amor, quería comentarte algo.

No iras a dejarme ¿no?

No, claro que no.

Ah, vale. Me sacas un peso de encima.

Lo que quería decirte es que quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro.

Vale, me parece bien, esto de salir a escondidas no es muy romántico. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

Estaba pensando en que el día de la fiesta de Halloween nos comportáramos como los novios que somos delante de todo el mundo así no tendríamos que decir nada.

Perfecto. Como tú.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ROSALIE POV**_

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Bella y Emmett juntos? FLIPANTE.

Aun que no me extrañaba, de un mes a delante se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, cuado hablaban en voz baja y te acercabas cambiaban de tema, muchas mañanas veía pasar el coche de Emmett por delante de mi casa que esta una calle más abajo que la de Bella y la de los Cullen esta una calle más abajo que la mía y para ir a cualquier cosa al pueblo hay que ir calle abajo. Hace unos minutos vi a Bella perfectamente celosa de que Emmett me diera un abrazo.

_FLASHBACK_

Acababan de llegar Edward y Emmett y se acercaron a saludar.

**Hola, pequeña.**

**Hola, Edward.- me dio un abrazo.**

**Hola, Rosy.**

**Hola Emmett.- me dio un abrazo, y cuando me lo estaba dando oí el sonido de unas botellas ponerse en la mesa de cristal de la sala sin mucha delicadeza. Y vi a una enfadada Bella salir de la sala.**

**Ahora vuelvo.- dijo Emmett.**

Lo seguí hasta la cocina y vi como abrazaba a Bella por la cintura y oí lo que decían

**Bella, amor, no te pongas celosa. Sabes que te amo.**

**Lo sé, no me puse celosa, solo estaba incomoda.**

**Celosa. Pero no tienes por qué estarlo ella es tu mejor amiga y yo soy tu precioso y perfecto novio, el que te ama más que a nadie.**

**Vale. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Así que vamos a mi habitación.**

**Vale.**

Salí de allí corriendo y me metí en la sala sin que se dieran cuenta de que los espiaba.

**Chicos, vamos arriba que quiero enseñarle algo que encontré a Emmett.**

**Vale.**

Dicho esto se dirigieron escaleras arriba y yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba aquí.

**Jass, ¿me ayudas a subir mis cosas?**

**Claro, hermanita.**

Cogió dos maletas y las subió y yo cogí la otra. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba oímos a Bella y Emmett hablar y Jasper y yo nos pusimos a escuchar.

**Emm, amor, quería comentarte algo.**

**No iras a dejarme ¿no?**

**No, claro que no.**

**Ah, vale. Me sacas un peso de encima.**

**Lo que quería decirte es que quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro.**

**Vale, me parece bien, esto de salir a escondidas no es muy romántico. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?**

**Estaba pensando en que el día de la fiesta de Halloween nos comportáramos como los novios que somos delante de todo el mundo así no tendríamos que decir nada.**

**Perfecto. Como tú. **

Cuando Jasper y yo oímos esto nos quedamos de piedra, después de oír eso oímos como se besaban y se decían "te amo" y fuimos a dejar las cosas a mi habitación

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Tras oír todo eso Jasper y yo no dijimos palabra y ahora estoy sentada en la cama esperando a que Bella se digne a venir..

_**BELLA POV**_

…

**Perfecto. Como tú. **

Después de que Emmett me digiera eso le sujete la cara con mis manos y le bese, el beso subió de intensidad hasta que acabe tumbada con él encima mío.

**Emm, amor, están todos abajo.**

**Ya, pero quería hacerlo.**

**En otro momento, quizás después les diga a todos que me duele la cabeza y que voy a dar un paseo por el bosque y tú me acompañas para que no me pase nada.**

**Vale, ¿sabes qué?**

**¿Qué?**

**Te amo.**

**Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Emmett.**

**¿Pequeño?**

**Pequeño precisamente no, pero eres como un pequeño oso amoroso.**

**Soy el oso amoroso más grande y que más te ama.**

**Ey! Pequeño Emmy a ti también te quiero, ¿dónde estás?**

**Ah ¿sí? Me quieres por mi pequeño Emmy, que precisamente no es pequeño, ¿no?.**

**No, claro que no. Te amo porque sí. Cuando empecé a amarte no había visto al pequeño, pero no pequeño, Emmy. – **inocentemente me puse a horcajadas encima de él y puse la mano encima del paquete de mi querido novio, que gruño por el contacto y el pequeño Emmy despertó.- **Después tendré que ocuparme de él.**

**Oh, ya lo creo que sí.**

**Vamos abajo, anda.**

**Jo.- ** hizo ese puchero que se había copiado de su hermana la enana.

**Jo, ¿Qué?**

**Quería tocar un poco a esas señoritas.**

**Valeee, solo un poco.- **se puso una sonrisa en la cara y, besandome, metió una mano bajo mi camiseta y bajo mi sujetador. – **ya, venga.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya?**

**Después, cariño, después.**

**Vale.**

Salimos de la habitación y vi que la puerta de Rose estaba abierta.

**Emm, baja tú, voy a ver que hace Rose.**

**Vale, pero baja pronto.**

**Que sí, pesado.**

Lo vi bajar las escaleras y desde abajo me guiñó un ojo. Sali en dirección a la habitación de Rose y la vi sentada en la cama con la mirada pensativa.

**¿Rose?**

**¡Bella!**

**¿Por qué te asustas, estas en mi casa?**

**Ah, sí. Quería hablar contigo.**

**¿De que?**

**Pues… Cuando subia las maletas te oí hablar con Emmett.**

**Vale, ¿y?**

**Pues… estabais… como… ¡Que coño! Os oí desciros que os amais, y cosas asi.**

**Rose…**

**Bella, se totalmente sincera. ¿Estais juntos?**

**Sí… ¿para que negarlo?**

**¿Estais en secreto?**

**Si.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque al dia siguiente de empezar mi padre murió.**

**Oh, Dios. Lo siento. ¿Y no tenias pensado decirme nada?**

**No. Tenia pensado que todos supierais que estamos juntos en la fiesta de Halloween.**

**Ahh. ¿Nadie sabe esto?**

**No.- **_solo Al, pero no le voy a decir que lo sabe ni le voy a decir a Al que Rose lo sabe, si no una pensara que la traicione con la otra.- _**y no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni a Alice.**

**Esta bien, pequeña, si no quieres no le dire.**

**Ni a Emmett, no quiero que sepa que lo sabes.**

**Vale.**

**Bien. ¿Vajamos?**

**No. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.**

**A ver… Pero rapidito.**

**Síííí. ¿Os habeis acostado?**

**Sí.**

**¿Cuántas veces?**

**Yo que se.**

**Esas son muchas. ¿Perdiste la virginidad con el?**

**Sí.**

**¿Cuándo?**

**El día de su cumpleaños.**

**Eso no fue 2 semanas después de …**

**Sí, Rose, fue dos semanas después de que mi padre muriera.**

**Pero, que yo recuerde, no lo celebramos.**

**No, pero, como por costumbre Emm venia a mi casa por la noche a escondidas para que no estuviera sola, y ese dia era su cumpleaños, y no tenia nada para regalarle y entonces decidi regalarle algo que solo se da una vez en la vida.**

**Que bonito!**

**Sí, el también dijo eso. ¿Acabaste?**

**No, pero vamos abajo.**

**Vale, ya hablaremos otro dia ¿Vale?**

**Vale.**

Al bajar las esccaleras vimos como Emmett y Jasper salian de la cocina, y Rose se adelanto para decirle algo a Jasper el cual asintió.

**Jass lo sabe, y creo que Rose también.**

**Si, Rose lo sabe. ¿Cómo lo sabe Jass?**

**Pues…**

_FLASHBACK_

Al acabar de bajar las escaleras le guiñe un ojo a Bella y fui a la cocina a beber algo. Allí estaba Jasper.

**Emm, ¿podemos hablar?**

**Claro, Jass, ¿Qué pasa?**

**¿Estas con Bella?**

**Vas directo al grano ¿Eh? Sí.**

**¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**No se lo dijimos a nadie porque el dia siguiente de empezaar murió su padre.**

**Oh. Entiendo.**

**Tio no se lo digas a nadie ¿Esta?**

**Esta.**

**Vamos a la sala.**

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**Cariño, Alice también lo sabe, me escucho hablar por teléfono contigo.**

**Bueno, Edward también lo sabe, también me escucho hablando contigo.**

**Bueno, pues ahora todos lo saben.**

**Pero ninguno sabe que el resto lo sabe.**

**Cierto. Vamos a la sala. Tengo algo planeado.**

**Eres mala, pero me gusta.**

_**NARRADOR**_

Bella y Emmett se dirijieron ala sala donde estaba todo el mundo y se sentaron cada uno en un sofá distnto.

**Bueno…- **empezó a hablar Bella.

**¿Que?- **esa era Alice que saltaba a su lado.

**¿Con quien vais a ir a la fiesta/baile de los Cullen?**

**Pues…- **_mierda, tengo que decir cualquier cosa para que Emmett pueda ir con Bella_**- tenia pensado pedírselo a Rose o a Tanya.**

**Edward, cariño, no es que no te quiera, que te quiero, pero voy a ir con Felix, asique pídeselo a Tanya, estará encantada de ir contigo.**

**Bien.**

**¿Alice?**

**No se, no tengo pareja.- **_pero me encantaría ir con Jass pero el jamás se fijara en mi._

**¿Jass?**

**Eh…- **_ mierda, quiero pedírselo a Alice. Bien. Jass este es el momento, venga que tu puedes.- _**me encantaría hacer una propuesta.**

**Adelante.**

**Bueno… esto…**

**Cuanto antes lo sueltes mejor.**

**Gracias bella.**

**De nada.**

**Bueno. Marie Alice Cullen, me concederías el enorme onor de acompañarme a la fiesta/baile?**

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Alice, la cual estaba roja como un tomate y saltando en el sitio. Se puso de pie y grito un Sí tan alto que posiblemente los vevinos de enfrente lo oirían. Se tiro a los brazos de Jasper rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, sin parar de decir sí, sí, sí, todo el tiempo.

**Y ¿Tú, Bella?**

**No se, nadie me lo pidió.**

**¿Emmett?**

**Pues… yo no tengo con quien ir asique ¿Bella me acompañarías tu?**

**Por supuesto, prefiero ir contigo que sola.**

* * *

**HOLA, MIS QUERIDAS/OS PEQUEÑOS/AS SALTAMONTES!**

**Se me va un poco la pinza… A lo que iva.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto (que solo fueron 8 días) VALE! Son muchos.**

**Tiene una explicación muuuuyyyyy bonitaaaaa.**

**El lunessss… no se que paso. (no me acuerdo)**

**El martesssss….tampoco se que paso.**

**El miércolesssss… (si que me acuerdo): a las doce de la mañana cogi un tren en la estación de Santiago (de Compostela) a Coruña, para ese mismo dia por la noche ir a un concierto de Auryn (en el cual me lo pase de puta madre, hablando mal, y tras el cual estuve afónica).**

**El juevessssss …: estaba en casa de mi padre, en Coruña, y a mi super cabeza loca se le olvido coger el pen con el principio del capitulo, asique no pude acabarlo allí. Y a las 10:15 p.m. cogi un tren de Coruña a Santiago (de Compostela) y llegue a casa a las once y algo, y lo primero que hice fue cenar y después a la cama.**

**El viernessssss…: por la mañana me dedique a limpiar y por la tarde fui a la peluquería y estuve allí desde las 5 y media hasta las 9 menos diez (y solo para hacerme la cera) y después de eso me tire en el sofá a ver Castle y de lo único que tenia ganas era holgazonear, esque por no tener ganas de nada nisiquiera cené.**

**El sabadoooooo…: estuve escribiendo por la tarde y escribi 4 paginas del Word, perooo, estaba casi acabando cuando me dijieron "Teste que duchar?" y yo dije "si, por? A que hora marchamos?" y me dijieron "en media hora marchamos" y yo "Merda! Mama que me teño que ducharme." Apague el ordenador y me dijo mi madre "Primeiro bañas a tua irman" y yo como una niña obediente fui y bañe a mi hermanita (que tiene 4 años) y tenia como 15 minutos, entonce subi arriba y me duche, vesti, y me maquille en lo que duran 3 canciones de 1D. (cosa que a nadie le importa). Y todo para ir a comer pulpo a una fiesta.**

**El domingoooo…: hubo comida en casa y no pude tocar el ordenador en todo el dia.**

**PERDÓN POR TARDAR!**

**Y gracias por los reviews!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**PERDON!**

**10000000000000000 DE PERDONES!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**BELLA POV**_

Estaba en la cocina cogiendo mas cervezas de la nevera cuando se acerco Rose por detrás.

**Belly, Bells…**

**¿Qué pasa Rose?**

**Me acaba de llamar Félix y le dije que estaba aquí, y me dijo que iba a venir con unos amigos. No te importa ¿no?**

**No, Rose, pero necesito mas cervezas.**

**Pues, ve a buscarlas. – **se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:- **vas con Emm y pasáis un poco de tiempo juntos, antes de tener que fingir que no sentís nada el uno por el otro.**

**¿En serio?**

**Si, venga.**

**¡Vale! ¡Te quiero!**

**Y yo a ti. Venga corre.**

Salí corriendo de la cocina y me plante en la puerta de la sala y llame la atención de las cuatro personas que allí estaban.

**Chicos, me acaba de decir Rose que vienen Félix y unos amigos y necesito mas cerveza, mucha más. ¿Quién me acompaña? ¿Edward?**

**No tengo ganas de subirme a un coche ahora mismo- **_y de paso, si nadie quiere ir vas con Emm y os divertís un poco_.

**Vale**… **¿Al?**

**No, paso, y Jass tampoco, nos quedamos los dos ¿verdad Jass?- **el aludido sacudió la cabeza diciendo que si.

**¿Rose?**

**No, paso, quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen.**

**Vale… ¿Emm?**

**Claro, no voy a permitir que una renacuaja como tu valla sola por ahí a comprar cerveza sola.**

**Vale. Pues andando. ¿En qué coche vamos?**

**En el mío.**

**¿En el Jeep?**

**Si. ¿Asustada?**

**Ni un poco.**

Salimos de casa y nos metimos en el coche de Emmett. Nada mas meternos en el coche nos cogimos de la mano.

Fuimos calle abajo hasta que divise un camino forestal, alejado de la mano de Dios, a la izquierda.

**¿Emm?**

**Dime.**

**Ve por ese camino hasta que se termine.**

**Vale, está bien.**

Giro a la izquierda y se adentro en el camino forestal y siguió conduciendo hasta que el camino se acabo abruptamente.

**¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

**Pues, ya que no vamos a poder estar juntos y solos hasta la fiesta he pensado que podríamos aprovechar que estamos aquí. A parte, me apuesto lo que sea a que no querían venir para que tu vinieras y pudiésemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos en una intimidad relativa, puesto que los animales pueden vernos.**

**Es muy posible. Pero creo que Alice y Jasper se quedaron para hablar entre ellos y venir con nosotros sería un error.**

**Cierto. Bueno, ahora que estamos solos… alejados de la mano de Dios, sin nadie alrededor que nos pueda molestar… con tiempo de sobra de ir a comprar cervezas y volver… ¿no te apetece hacer nada más que no sea hablar?**

**Oh, sí, ya lo creo.**

Me cogió de la nuca y me beso con una intensidad increíble y me puso a horcajadas encima suya.

**Tiene que ser uno rapidito.**

**Tranquilo.**

**¡Mierda!**

**¿Qué?**

**No tengo condones.- **mientras hablamos le iba dejando un camino de besos por todo el cuello.

**Tranquilo.** **Hace una semana empecé a tomar la píldora.**

**¿Por qué seguimos utilizando condón?**

**Porque la primera semana tiene riesgo de embarazo, después ya no.**

**¿Ya podemos hacerlo sin condón?**

**Sí. Iba a decírtelo esta noche… pero se nos adelantaron los planes.**

**Mejor.**

Me volvió a besar y, sabe Dios como, bajo el respaldo del asiento y quedamos tumbados, yo encima de él. Abrió mi camisa y el broche del sujetador, el cual estaba por la parte de delante y empezó a masajearme los pechos y a succionar y morder los pezones. Le desabroche la camisa y primero le pase las manos por todo el torso que estaba al descubierto y después le pase la lengua. Gire mi cadera en círculos para conseguir algo de fricción.

Me desabrocho el botón del pantalón y me lo saco poco a poco, y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos excepto el tanga y los bóxers negros de Calvin Klein que llevaba.

**¡Dios! ¡Como me pone verte en tanga! Por la noche tendrás que desfilar para mí solo en tanga.**

**Yo encantada.**

Desesperado rompió el tanga de encaje negro que había comprado para él, y le baje los calzoncillos lo suficiente como para no mancharlos cuando nos corriéramos.

**Sí, cariño, móntame como sabes.**

Puse la punta de su polla en la entrada de mi coño y fui bajando poco a poco, cuando lo tuve todo dentro de mi no pude evitar gemir.

**¡Emm! ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta lo grande que eres!**

**¡Dios, nena, y a mí me encanta la estrechez de tu perfecto coño! Me pasaría aquí toda mi vida.**

Solté una carcajada, lo que envió vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que Emmett jadeara. Gire mi cadera en círculos, primero hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, y así repetidamente, después seguí haciendo lo mismo pero subiendo y bajando sobre el eje de su polla.

**¡Dios! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?**

**¡Emmett! ¡Cállate! ¡Ya hablaremos después!**

Pare de hacer círculos y empecé a saltar, metiéndola y sacándola, con un ritmo rápido. Cuando note que él estaba a punto de tener el orgasmo, saque la polla de dentro y la restregué contra mi clítoris para que entendiera lo que quería. Volví a meterme la polla dentro y el bajó una mano a mi coño, y mientras que con la palma de la mano masajeaba mi clítoris, metió dos dedos dentro del coño, donde también estaba su polla.

Note como el orgasmo se formaba en mi vientre y note que Emm se ponía rígido, di un pequeño bote y los dos nos dejamos arrastrar por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Estuvimos minutos en silencio recuperándonos del orgasmo. Cuando finalmente nos recuperamos nos sentamos.

**¡Dios! Eso fue intenso.**

**Ya te digo.**

**¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿Cuándo? **

**Por la mañana me aburría mucho y me dije "vamos a sorprender a Emmett con algo nuevo y algo que no se espere" y cogí el portátil y entre en una página porno y me puse a ver videos.**

**¿Viste porno?**

**Si.**

**¿Te tocaste viéndolo?**

**No.**

**Pues, pa la próxima vez que quieras ver porno me avisas y lo vemos juntos.**

**Perfecto. Nos tenemos que vestir e ir a buscar las cervezas.**

**Vale, vamos.**

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí. Me puse los vaqueros y volví a entrar por la otra puerta. Dentro me abroche el sujetador y la camisa.

**Me rompiste el tanga, ahora tengo que ir sin ropa interior.**

**Lo siento.**

**No lo sientes en absoluto.**

**Cierto. Me puso mucho romperlo.**

**Me lo imaginaba. Vamos a comprar antes de que se den cuenta de que tardamos mucho.**

**Está bien. ¿No coges?**

**¿Eh?**

**Tu móvil. Está sonando.**

**Ah.- **no me había dado cuenta de que el coche estaba sonando "Breathing" de Jason Derulo.- **¿Sí?**

**¿Bells?**

**Sí, dime Rose.**

**¿Ya llegasteis al súper?**

**No.**

**Hicisteis una "paradita" ¿no?**

**No sé de que hablas.**

**Hablo de algo que empieza por se- y acaba por –xo.**

**¿Estás sola?**

**Sí. En el baño.**

**Bien. Pues sí. ¿Algún problema? No es que podamos hacer nada en casa.**

**Lo sé.**

**¿Querías algo más?**

**Sí. Los chicos quieren que traigas algo más fuerte que cervezas, para jugas al yo nunca, a la botella, verdad o atrevimiento, y más.**

**Vale. ¿Qué cogemos?**

**Vodka, tequila, vacardi… yo que sé. Mira lo que hay y coges lo que quieras.**

**Ok. Si preguntan ya habíamos salido de la tienda y teníamos que dar la vuelta.**

**Ok. Hasta después.**

**Hasta después.- colgué y guarde el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.**

**¿Qué quería?**

**Que comprásemos alcohol más fuerte que cerveza. Quieren jugar a no ser que mierdas de juegos con alcohol.**

**Vale. Hoy invito yo.**

**Vale como quieras. No tiene sentido pelear contigo, siempre ganas. Trajiste el carnet de identidad ¿no?**

**Claro, cariño, siempre conmigo, como los condones.**

**Ahí te equivocaste. Hoy no tenias condones.**

**Cierto. Un fallito de nada.**

**Dame la cartera que aun no vas a tener el carnet.**

Le metí la mano en el bolsillo del culo y cogí la cartera. La abrí, vi su tarjeta de crédito, su carnet de identidad, un montos de papeles, unas fotos, billetes, monedas y …

**No era que no tenias condones ¿eh?**

**No tengo.**

**Pues mira.- saque el condón del bolsillo de la cartera.**

**¡Hostia! Es el condón de emergencia.**

**¿Condón de emergencia?**

**Lo tengo desde antes de que empezáramos a salir.**

**Y ¿Por qué sigue ahí?**

**Se me olvido que había uno, siempre que nos acostamos metía uno o dos y ese quedo olvidado, el que usamos la primera vez era el compañero de ese.**

**Ahh… ¿debería preocuparme? **

**No. Sabes que te amo.**

**Sí. Y tu ¿sabes que te amo?**

**Sí.**

Nos cogimos de la mano y seguimos el camino en un silencio para nada incomodo, solo con el sonido de la radio a un volumen bajo. De repente se puso a sonar "Somebody to love" de Justin Bieber, subi el volumen y me puse a cantar. Mire hacia Emmett y me di cuenta de que se estaba aguantando una carcajada.

**¡¿Qué?!**

**¡Aun te gusta Justin Bieber!**

**Sí. ¿Algún problema?**

**Pensaba que solo le gustaba a las adolescentes descerebradas y malcriadas.**

**¿Me estas llamando descerebrada malcriada?**

**No, cariño. Estoy diciendo que me equivoque.**

**Vale, pero…**

**¿Pero…?**

**Si J.B. (**_N.A.: yo le llamo así, pero diciendo las letras en ingles, no sé, suena mejor que Justin Bieber_**) solo le gusta a las adolescentes descerebradas y malcriadas ¿Por qué sabias que era el que cantaba? Es canción pocas veces sonó en la radio, por no decir nunca.**

**Eh… esto… bueno…**

**¡A ti también te gusta!**

**Me gusta su música, el no me gusta, me gustas tú. Y, si me haces el favor, no se lo digas a nadie.**

**Ok…**

Seguimos en silencio hasta el supermercado, cogimos un carrito y fuimos al pasillo de bebidas alcoholicas. Cogimos 3 botella de Ron Barceló, 3 de Martini, un surtido variado de whisky y más cosas. En total eran unas 20 botellas. Cogimos 4 packs de 6 cervezas. Fuimos al pasillo de la comida basura y cogimos un muy variado de patatas fritas, frutos secos, etc. Y cogimos unas pizzas. Fuimos a pagar y pusimos todo en la cinta.

**Buenos días.-**nos saludo la dependienta de entre 40 y 50 años, que se llamaba "Didyme" (_**N.A. Didyme era la hermana de Aro, la mato cuando pretendía irse de Volterra con su esposo, Marco**_) por lo que ponía en la chapa identificadora.

**Buenos días.**

**¿Carnet de identidad?- **cogí la cartera de Emmett y le di su carnet.

**Es el de él, como podrá ver. Si es necesario le enseño el mío también.**

**No es necesario querida. Así está bien.**

Mientras Didyme pasaba todo por el lector de códigos Emmett me abrazo y me dijo tonterías en el oído por lo que reía a mandíbula batiente. La dependienta y una señora que estaba en la cola para pagar nos miraban con cariño. Pero cuando le mordí el cuello y le metí la mano en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón para apretarle el culo las señoras se quedaron alucinadas e indignadas.

**Espero no ser indiscreta o irrespetuosa, pero ¿para qué quieren tanto alcohol?**

**Bueno, puede preguntar, no se preocupe. Es que estábamos muy aburridos en casa y decidimos llamarlos para darnos una alegría al cuerpo, a demás, él llamo a su novio y yo llame a mi novia, y tenemos pensado divertirnos esta noche.**

Cogimos las bolsas y salimos de la tienda corriendo y carcajeándonos de lo lindo de la cara que pusieron las dos mujeres.

**Pobres señoras, las dejaste alucinadas, las pobres pensaban que estábamos juntos y le sueltas que soy gay y que tu eres lesbiana y que teníamos pensado divertirnos esta noche.**

**Eso les dará que pensar, a demás que cojones les importa lo que hagamos con el alcohol o dejemos de hacer.**

**Tienes razón, son unas cotillas.**

**Vámonos a casa. **

Nos subimos en el coche tras haber metido las bolsas en el maletero. Fuimos de vuelta a casa en silencio, escuchando la música que ponían en la radio. Al llegar no cogimos las bolsas y entramos en casa haciendo mucho ruido y fritando.

**¡Todo el mundo afuera a vaciar el maletero!**

**¡Hey tío! Relájate. ¿No piensas saludar a tus amigos?- **esa voz era la de Félix**.**

**Yo creo que está un poco locooooo.- ** ese era Alec.

**Yo lo que creo es que mi pequeña hermana lo vuelve loco con sus cosas.**- ¿Qué? ¿Garrett estaba aquí?

**Yo creo hermanito, que eres un capullo por no decirme que ibas a venir.**

**Y yo, hermanita, que si te lo hubiera dicho no sería una sorpresa.**

* * *

**PERDON!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto...**

** ISA**

**reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**BELLA POV**_

**Hermanito, eres un mal hermano.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque no le das ni un abrazo a tu hermana, la que tanto te quiere, y te echa de menos.**

**JAJAJA.**

Vino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, dándome vueltas.

**¡Emmett! ¡Haz que me suelte!**

**Tranquila, hermanita, ya te suelto, no hace falta que llames al pitbull. **

**Te he echado de menos, grandullón.**

**Y yo a ti pequeñaja.**

**Me debes una tarde juntos. No viniste a mi cumpleaños.**

**Lo sé, hermanita, estaba ocupado arreglando las ultimas cosas de la universidad.**

**Ya. Eso ya lo sé.**

Llevaba 2 meses sin ver a mi hermano, se fue el 30 de agosto para buscar piso en Seattle, arreglar los papeles de última hora, y no sé que mas. Garrett tiene 22 años, y esta en 1º en de Historia Nacional, no sé porque lo hace, solo tiene una salida, profesor de historia Nacional en la universidad o en un instituto. Los dos decidimos que tras acabar el instituto esperaríamos a los 22 años para ir a la universidad, no me acuerdo del motivo, pero sé que tiene que ver con el alcohol.

**¿No me presentas a tus amigotes?**

**¿No los conoces?**

**Puede, pero igualmente preséntamelos.**

**Vale… Este es Félix, ya lo conoces.**

**Hola, Félix, ¿Qué tal te va en la universidad?**

**Genial. ¿Ya ti tus años sabáticos?**

**Genial.**

**Este es Alec. Estudia las artes oscuras en la universidad.**

**Encantada Alec.**

**Igualmente Bella, Garrett habla mucho de ti.**

**¿En serio?**

**Si.**

**Bueno, ya, no me avergüences más. Esta es Jane, la hermana gemela de Alec. Está estudiando medicina, quiere ser pediatra.**

**Encantada, Jane.**

**Igualmente, Bella.**

**Este es Demetri. Estudia Historia del Arte y tiene una tienda de antigüedades.**

**Encantada.**

**Igualmente.**

**Bueno, hermanito. ¿Qué tal la universidad?**

**Bueno…- **no pudo acabar de hablar porque sonó el timbre.

**Voy yo.**- Salí corriendo del salón y fui a abrir la puerta, y detrás de esta estaban las personas que menos quería que estuvieran en el universo.- **Tanya, Kate, Irina. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?**

**Pasábamos por aquí y vimos los coches de Emmett y Rosalie asique supusimos que estaríais los seis reunidos en paz y armonía para una de vuestras salvajes fiestas con alcohol. Y nos preguntábamos si nos dejáis participar.**

**Estaría encantada, pero no creo que haya suficiente alcohol para todos.**

**No hay problema, trajimos un montón de botellas.**

**Perfecto, pasar y dejar las botellas en la cocina.- **las deje pasar a la cocina y fui al salón.- **¡Hey! ¡Tíos! Se nos unen tres preciosas bellezas.**

**¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?**

**Emmett, hablo de tres bellezas que tienen 21, 22 y 23 años.**

**¿Tanya, Kate e Irina?**

**Aja. Dijeron que se querían unir y trajeron muchas botellas.**

**Bien. Que se unan.**

**Por cierto, Garrett, ¿Qué tal en Historia Nacional?- **en ese momento vi por el rabillo del ojo que entraban las hermanas Denali en el salón.

**Perfectamente, los profesores me adoran. Y tú, pequeña, ¿Cuándo empiezas la universidad? **

**En junio o julio, voy a mandar las solicitudes a la Universidad de Seattle y a la de California.**

**¿Qué vas a estudiar?**

**Ya te lo dije, literatura. Quiero escribir y ayudar a publicar a otros y otras escritoras, ser editora, o algo por el estilo.**

**Quieres estudiar algo que haga ver lo lista que eres.**

**En parte, pero también porque me gusta leer y escribir.**

**Y vosotros, ¿Edward? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Por qué tardáis tanto en ir a la universidad?**

**Queríamos esperar a que las tres mosqueteras cumplieran los 21, queríamos ir todos juntos.**

**¿Qué vais a estudiar?**

**Derecho.**

**Medicina.**

**Psicología.**

**¿Vosotras?**

**Diseño.**

**Mecánica.**

**¡Espera!- **como siempre Emmett hablaba a gritos.- **¿Una rubia, de ojos azules, que perfectamente podría ser modelo de la Playboy, va a estudiar mecánica?**

**¿Algún problema, Emmett? Y ¿tu? ¿Quién te ve como abogado, vestido de traje, todos los días?**

**No tengo ningún problema, solo que no te veo con un mono de trabajo manchada de aceite de coche.**

**No yo a ti con traje.**

**Pues que sepas que me queda genial.**

**Cuando te vea con uno puesto te creeré.**

**Lo mismo digo.**

**Bueno… que tal si nos dejamos de lado los temas serios ¿eh? Y jugamos a la botella borracha.**

**Bella, ¿nos podrías iluminar diciéndonos como se juega a eso?**

**Es simple. Cogemos cada uno un vaso y giramos una botella llena en el centro del circulo, la primera vez lo hace el o la más pequeña, y a quien le toque tiene que llenarse el vaso de lo que sea la botella, mezclado con algún refresco para que no valla tan cargado, y ese mismo tiene que volver a girarla y a quien le toque tiene que hacer lo mismo y beber la mitad de su vaso, después esos dos se tienen que besar y después tienen que beber la otra mitad del vaso del otro. Y el que le toco de último gira la botella y así hasta que queramos.**

**Vamos, la botella, pero para emborracharse.**

**Exacto.**

**Perfecto. ¡A ver un círculo!**

**Para, para, para, antes de ponernos a beber como unos condenados hay que comer algo. así que… todos los chicos a sacar las bolsas del coche. ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis?**

**Ya vamos, hermanita, que mandona eres.**

**Lo sé. Pero me quieres igualmente.**

Salieron todos los tíos del salón y fueron a sacar las bolsas del coche, mientras que nosotras cogíamos las botellas de la cocina y las pusimos en la mesa del comedor y encendí el horno para calentar las pizzas. Fueron entrando todos con las bolsas y poniéndolas en la mesa de la cocina y por la encimera.

**¡A ver, gentuza, mientras que nosotras preparamos las cosas de comer vosotros movéis los sofás del salón y los ponéis al fondo del pasillo, donde no estorben! ¡¿Entendido?!**

**¡Sí!**

**Pues venga.**

Metí dos pizzas juntas en el horno mientras hacia unas hamburguesas y las ponía en un plato y Rosalie las ponía en el pan con unas hojas de lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate, cebolla y queso. Alice se puso a colocar las botellas todas en la mesa del comedor en perfecto orden poniendo, tras mis indicaciones, las que la familia Denali había traído por delante para tomarlas primero. Tanya, Kate e Irina se quedaron de pie sin hacer nada, mirando a las moscas. Y en ese momento se me ocurrió algo para que hicieran.

**Tanya, coge 14 vasos de los grandes y llévalos al salón, Kate, coge hielo en el congelador e, Irina, pon las patatas en los cuencos. ¡Alice! ¡Pon música!**

**¿Cuál? ¿Para divertirse o para enseñarles un poco de música a estes?- ** ese "estes" lo dijo mirando a las hermanas-

**Pon para divertirnos, no tengo ganas de "**_**Claro de luna**_**" ahora mismo.**

**Valeee.**

**Ponla alta, pero que no moleste a los vecinos.**

**Bella, son las 7 y media de la tarde no creo que a nadie le moleste la música.**

**Da igual, es domingo la gente quiere descansar, que mañana tienen que trabajar.**

**Vale, doña responsable.**

**Ja, ja. Como me rio.**

**Sí, bueno, ya te reirás con lo que te espera.**

**Duende, a veces me das miedo con tus poderes de psíquica.**

**¿Psíquica?**

**Si, psíquica. Déjalo. Vamos a comer.**

**¿Comer? Más bien di cenar.**

Llevamos toda la comida al salón, la pusimos en el suelo (sobre la alfombra limpia) y nos sentamos todos alrededor haciendo un círculo.

**¿Por qué no de momento jugamos a la botella de toda la vida, sin alcohol?**

**Sííííí.**

**Vale. Al, una botella.**

**Listo. Toma tira tú.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Bells, eres la más pequeña.**

**Valeeee. Pero cambiamos las reglas, ahora cuando yo gire la botella me tengo que liar con quien toque, y después gira la botella el que está a la derecha del que le toco.**

**Perfecto, ahora gira.**

**Voy…- **cogí la botella y la gire, después de dar 3 vueltas completas la botella se quedó parada señalando a Rosalie.- **Rose… cariño… ven a darme un besoooo.- **Rose y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos al centro. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, me puso las manos en la cara y yo le puse una en el fondo de la espalda y la otra en el culo. Nos besamos, bueno, más bien nos comimos la una a la otra, no tanto como yo y Emmett cuando nos acostamos pero casi. Cuando nos separamos todos nos miran con los ojos como platos.- ** ¿Qué? ¿Nunca visteis a dos tías liarse? Quien sea que está a la derecha de Rose que gire la puta botella.**

**Voy.- ** vi como Emmett giraba la botella mientras yo me sentaba.- **A ver… a ver… - ** de repente el mundo paro y vi como la botella se paraba delante mía, en lo que pareció ser un mes enterovi un montón de caras distintas: la de Alice sonriéndome con complicidad, la de Rose con picardía, como queriendo decir "comételo como a mí", la de Edward sonriendo con el cariño de un hermano, lo mismo con Jasper, Garrett miraba a Emmett con cara de asesino como queriendo decir "como le hagas daño te arranco los pelos de los huevos", sus amigos nos miraban a los dos perplejos seguramente pensando en que seguro que nos rajamos, las caras de las Denali eran hilo de otro costal, Irina me miraba con odio, Kate con odio pero no tanto como Irina, y Tanya con desprecio. La última cara que mire fue la de Emmett que me sonreía con amor.- **Bueno Belly Bells, siempre puedes echarte atrás.**

**Yo nunca me echo atrás.**

**Como quieras.- **me tendió la mano y me ayudo a la levantarme. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro al oído.- **por fin puedo besarte en público, desde que te besaste con Rose estoy a cien. Te amo.**

**Y yo a ti.- **me puso una mano en el fondo de la espalda y la otra en la nuca, las mías las puse una en el brazo que tenía en mi espalda y la otra en su pecho. Me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separo me volvió a sonreír y beso, me mordió el labio de abajo y después lo perfilo con la lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar, lo deje entrar, su lengua acaricio la mía y, juntas, comenzaron un lento baile, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Nos sonreímos y me guiño un ojo.

* * *

**Lo sientoooooooo, soy un desastre. Tengo mis motivos para este tiempo sin escribir, bueno para parte de ese tiempo por lo menos.**

**A ver, en septiembre empecé a estudiar un ciclo de FP. Y tengo clase de 9 de la mañan 20 de la tarde y los martes y los miércoles hasta las 6 y media, y cuando llego a casa estoy reventada. Tenía pensado escribir esta semana y subirlo el miércoles o el jueves pero una tía estúpida de clase cuando me estaba secando el pelo me quemo el cuero cabelludo y estuve unos días malos en los que no quería hacer nada, solo me picaba la cabeza por las quemaduras y nada más. Bueno y el resto del tiempo eran finales de vacaciones y no tenía ganas de nada, solo descansar.**

**Ahora mismo son las 23:45 y me caigo del sueño. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, por eso, os dejo un pequeño adelanto de un capitulo futuro. ¡Disfrútalo!:**

_"En ese preciso momento estaba eufórico, nervioso, solo faltaban segundos para que ella saliera, para verla con su vestido blanco y su capa roja. Carlisle, mi padre, estaba a mi lado, esperando casi tan nervioso como yo. Rosalie estaba tocando el piano mientras que Alice danzaba con su vestido y su capa roja, lanzando pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, al lado de ella iba un Jasper arreglado con un esmoquin y su capa roja. Alice y Jasper se hicieron a un lado y en ese momento mis ojos se fueron a mi futura mujer, de la mano de su hermano, ya que a falta de un padre siempre están los hermanos mayores, el iba con un traje gris con corbata roja y la capa roja, como todos en esta boda. Ella, estaba preciosa, perfecta, su vestido,…"_


End file.
